


Meeting the Family

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Martha needs to introduce Selena to Team TARDIS
Relationships: Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Meeting the Family

Martha had been dating Selena for a month. They had met when Selena had gotten hurt in front of Martha and then continued to come to the hospital where Martha worked repeatedly. Even though Martha sometimes joined the Doctor, Rose, Donna, and Jack on the TARDIS, she still hadn’t told them about Selena. But they were like family to her, so she had to eventually.

“Do you want to meet my friends?” Martha asked one day, laying on her couch with Selena, who was draped over her lap.

“Of course!” Selena said, sitting up quickly. “I’d love to!”

“They’re a bit weird.” Martha warned, taking out her phone to call the Doctor. “I’m going to call them, that cool? Are you free right now?”

“Yeah! I’ll go put on my hijab?” Selena offered, getting up. They shared a quick kiss, and Selena moved out of the living room to Martha’s bedroom.

Martha pressed the call button.

“Is there an emergency?” the Doctor said, answering the phone right away.

“No, I was just wondering if you guys want to come meet my girlfriend?”

“You have a girlfriend?” the Doctor’s voice was full of surprise.

“Yeah, and I want you guys to meet her, because you’re like my family and I want your approval. Not that I need it.”

“Coming!” the Doctor said, and he hung up as Selena came back into the room.

“Please don’t scream.” Martha begged her girlfriend as the blue police box faded into the living room.

The Doctor stumbled into the living room with Rose, Jack, and Donna. “Hi!” he said with a wave. “This must be your girlfriend? I’m the Doctor.” he stuck out his hand to Selena, who stared at the TARDIS in confusion.

“What the fuck?” she asked.

“Why are you slimy?” Martha asked, looking the Doctor up and down.

“Slime monster.” Donna explained. “The Doctor insisted that we come here before a shower.” she shot a glare at the Doctor, who made a face.

“Go use my shower, Donna.” Martha said exasperatedly. “Doctor, Rose, Jack, go use the TARDIS one that I’m sure exists. We aren’t going to do this when you’re covered in slime.” Donna disappeared down the hall, and the Doctor, Rose, and Jack sulked into the TARDIS.

“What is happening?” Selena asked. “Am I hallucinating?”

“No. The Doctor is alien, and that blue police box is the TARDIS, a ship that can travel in space and time. I used to travel with him, but quit because it was unhealthy for me. And I think they just finished fighting an alien that secretes slime. Any questions?”

“A lot.” Selena confirmed.

“Yeah, I thought so. Should I just show you?” Selena nodded, and Martha dragged her into the TARDIS.

“Allahu akbar.” Selena breathed. “It’s bigger. That was a small box. This is a large room.”

“Even I can’t explain it.” Martha said, leaning against the console as Jack, Rose, and the Doctor emerged, still damp. Rose was toweling off her hair, and Jack was combing his back.

“It’s like this,” the Doctor started, evidently having heard their end of their conversation, “There’s a bigger dimension, and we’ve squeezed it into a small dimension.”

“Cool. I work in a shop and don’t know what that means.”

“Most people don’t.” Rose assured her. “So, I’m Rose Tyler. And you are?” she extended a hand.

“Selena Ali, Martha’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you.” Selena shook Rose’s hand. “So are you all aliens, or?”

“Only the Doc.” Jack confirmed. “I’m from the future, but Rose, Donna, and Martha are all humans from your present.”

“Cool, so I’ve mostly got it then.”

“Good for you!” Donna said, coming back into the TARDIS. “It took most of us a life threatening experience.”

“Or previous experience.” Jack pointed out, gesturing at himself.

“Yes, the gas masked dead child wasn’t life threatening.” the Doctor said sarcastically. “So, Selena, do you want to go on an adventure.”

“No!” Martha warned, but Selena was already beaming.

“Yes!” the Doctor grinned and hit a button.

“Past or future?”

“Future.” Selena said, gleam in her eye.

The Doctor pulled a lever. “Allons-y!”


End file.
